kgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rank Information
RANKS Ranks within Kyoto is a scale of how proficient or strong a being is. The ranks go from C to SSS Rank, giving a sort of a warning to those of lower levels. Rank will be the determining factor in different battle situations. The ranks is mostly based on the strength “kagune” and "quinque" more so than the person themselves. (This is to ensure balance between investigators and Ghouls.) Depending on the type of ghoul or CCG one is, there are different advantages and disadvantages added on the rank. ' ' ' '''Rank C ' Kagune classified with this rank have a basic understanding of how their kagune works, but not in the very least in it threatening to certain individuals. Ghouls of this rank tend not to want to make a name for themselves and might want to stick to SOLELY eating humans (non-investigators), and some ghouls of the same rank. If lucky, they might be able to one day become stronger without having died first. These are easily stopped by investigators on the spot (Due to investigators being B ranked and above.) Able to be put down with ease by Q bullets. The regenerative power of these ghouls is barely even noticeable, and their strength just surpasses humans. * '''Can allocate 10 points. * Cannot surpass 20 points. * No stat can be 0. * No stat can surpass 3 pts. Rank B ''' Kagune classified with this rank are a little more proficient in their work. They are able to put up a fight, and it is obvious that they have been eating some humans or some sort of ghoul to obtain this sort of power. These Ghouls are able to put up a pretty good fight, though they still have a chance to be killed. The strength and speed of these ghouls outmatches humans in a pretty obvious manner, able to overwhelm a regular human with pure ease. Q Bullets show some sort of effect against these kind. Their regenerative power is something to take note of, but nothing that can change a tide of battle. * '''Can allocate 21 points. * Cannot surpass 30 points. * No stat can be 0. * No stat can surpass 5 pts. Rank A ''' Kagune classified with this rank are not something to joke around with in the slightest. With this rank of a kagune, the power is something that humans don’t want to ever have to face in their life, because of the fact that it is sure enough death. This is proof that a ghoul has been devouring some sort of human and or ghouls for some time. Rank A Ghouls are wanted to be put down on the spot by one or two investigators. These ghouls can overcome Q bullets, taking little damage from them, but they are able to mostly ignore these sort of things. Ghouls with this speed and strength are pretty much able to overwhelm most humans, sometimes Quinques not being enough to take out these beings. The regenerative power of these ghouls is indeed impressive. * '''Can allocate 31 points. * Cannot surpass 40 points. * No stat can be 0. * No stat can surpass 8 pts. Rank S ''' Kagune classified with this rank have been wanted for a while, and more than likely have made a name for themselves because of murderous activity. The rank of this ghoul finds humans child’s play, and tends to have a “thirst” for growing stronger – so other ghouls may be where the rank of this ghoul shoots after in order to obtain strength, or have a few humans in order for a good feed. Q bullets have little to no effect to these ranks, and their regenerative power is unbelievable, some of the attacks healing up within short time. It makes for killing these ghouls a pain, so one or two investigators are needed for these types. * '''Can allocate 41 points. * Cannot surpass 50 points. * No stat can be 0. * No stat can surpass 10 pts. Rank SS ''' Kagune classified with this rank are more than likely the heads of gangs, groups, or organizations. The rank of this ghouls legitimately might take a few people in order to put down due to not only the strength, but the regenerative ability and speed that the ghoul more than likely possess. This ghoul legitimately can take out mobs of bureau at a time for Q bullets in no way have an affect on these beings. These ghouls have not only made a name for themselves, but are worth monetary value. It is also rumored at this stage “half kakuja” can be operated. * '''Can allocate 51 points. * Cannot surpass 60 points. * No stat can be 0. * No stat can surpass 13 pts. Rank SSS ''' This was made by the CCG in order to legitimate say that there needs to be an all out assault on this ghoul for they are able to summon a full kakuja. Little is known with this rank besides “One eyed ghouls” seem to take hold of this category. Multiple investigators are needed to take down a ghoul of this power. Their powers excel in regeneration, power, speed, and overall they are more than a pain… they are foe that needs to be apprehended. * '''Can allocate 61 points. * Cannot surpass 70 points. * No stat can be 0. * No stat can surpass 15 pts.